


Forget The Bad Dreams

by hana_14



Series: James + Sirius [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Running away from home, a tiny bit of angst, but can you blame me?, happy ending!, severus snape is disgusted lol, sirius has insomnia for a bit, siriusxjames, this is just self indulgentl fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: An eleven-year-old Sirius Black isn't sleeping well in Hogwarts. His friend, James Potter, notices.Over the years, they grow close. And Sirius starts to harbour hidden feelings for his best friend. One night, when he runs away from his home, their feelings are revealed.





	Forget The Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii...so, I'm new here, and this is basically a completely self-indulgent fic because i wanted something that was just the right amount of fluffy. anyway, despite it not being particularly planned out or anything, i hope you like this fanfic, and that it makes you smile at least a little. (i mean, it should, with how fluffy it is, haha) :)

Sirius Black wasn't sleeping well at night. Well, he kind of was, because everybody here at Hogwarts was nice, and the beds were comfy. But...it wasn't like he was homesick. Far from it. He just felt worried for some reason. A nagging sensation, the habit of dreading tomorrow at his home, the Great and Noble House of Black. Or so they said. He kept thinking about what would happen if his mother found out. Surely she must have. Surely, she must have found out that he was in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. And his father...Sirius didn't even want to think about it. Once, when he was very small, he'd admired his father. But over the years, the hate and oppression, being ignored, pushed aside, and cruelly punished just built up, high up around Sirius in all directions, forming a sort of wall. He was confident and friendly on the outside, and no more needed to be said or seen. Nobody paid special attention to him anyway - no-one except James Potter, that is. From the moment they'd met, on the train to Hogwarts. James had decided they were going to be friends, and so friends they were. At first Sirius thought he was annoying. But James kept pestering him and being kind and affectionate, and then he finally won Sirius over, who was in tears at the first real friend he'd ever had who had shown such kindness to him. Sirius's family was very rich and notorious, but that didn't stop James. And it had only been a couple of days since they first met, but he already held a special place in Sirius's heart.  
He turned in his bed for what must have been the thousandth time that night, and heard a soft voice calling his name.  
"Sirius?" Like the star.  
Sirius squinted his eyes and sat up. It was James, it must have been.  
"Yes?"  
"You can't sleep?"  
There was a silence. Then, grudgingly, "No."  
More silence, but he heard some shuffling and his curtain was pulled back until he could faintly see James's face.  
"Hello," whispered James. Sirius felt a faint smile forming on his lips.  
"Hi,"  
James crept onto Sirius's bed.  
"Do you want to talk about something?" he asked, so sweetly that Sirius felt almost obliged to agree. But still...  
"No, I don't want to talk. About anything." whispered Sirius. He desperately tried to blink back tears, hoping James hadn't seen them.  
"Okay, then I'll talk, shall I?" suggested James, looking at him tentatively. Sirius nodded gratefully, sinking back into his pillow. James shuffled over and touched Sirius's hair, running his fingers through it. It was soft, and his face radiated warmth. In a moment of rashness Sirius lifted his head up quickly and dropped it onto James's lap. James smiled down at him, fingers threading through his hair.  
"Yeah, you can do that," he whispered, and then started telling Sirius about himself, while gently caressing his hair. About his home. He was an only child, and had two loving parents. Sirius turned his head so it was buried in James's leg, letting a few tears soak his pyjama pants. If James noticed, he said nothing. But even if he was crying, Sirius felt happy. So comfortable. So much more like home than any of the cold rooms with their neat, posh furniture back at his house. So Sirius decided to make a new home, right here, with James right in the middle. He'd tell him someday, and about his life at home, someday soon, probably. But not tonight. Tonight he listened to James talk for hours about stupid things while laying on his lap, half asleep. He loved Quidditch. He loved food, too. He loved a lot of things. But he also loved Sirius, who jolted up when told this, feelings tears threatening to break out again.  
"I'm sorry," whispered James, feeling as if he'd done something wrong. Sirius only shook his head and buried his face in James's shoulder.  
"M-Me too," he hiccuped, clinging to his friend for dear life. James patted his back, letting him cry for god knew how long, not quite knowing why he was crying, but somehow understanding, and feeling that he'd know soon enough. It was only when the sky started to get a little pink that Sirius lifted his cheek off of James's shoulder, eyes a bit puffy. He laughed.  
"We should sleep," he said. James nodded, ready to slide off the bed, though regretfully. Sirius frowned.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You said we should sleep."  
"Don't leave," Sirius murmured with a pleading look in his eyes. James gave him a grin, and then yawned suddenly.  
"Merlin, I'm tired. Haven't laid down the whole time," James said. Sirius fell onto his pillow and opened his duvet for James, who crawled in gratefully. For a few minutes they lay awkwardly next to each other, but then James turned to Sirius, who turned to him too, and put an arm around his waist, holding him close. Sirius, thankful for this small gesture, pushed his head closer and wrapped both arms around James's neck, snuggling back into his shoulder and sighing. He thought he could feel James's heart beat, loud and fast, but wasn't quite sure.  
"G'night, Jamie," he mumbled. James felt his cheeks flush.  
"What kind of stupid nickname is that?" he said teasingly, trying to hide his thumping heart.  
"Just shut up. You can leave if you don't like it," Sirius growled, offended. But the truth was, James was more touched by the nickname than he could explain, and they both knew it. So James shook his head.  
"No, call me that as many times as you want." he whispered, ever so softly, shocked at the embarrassing line that had just slipped out of his mouth without consent. But Sirius just gave a little huff of laughter.  
"Will do." 

***

Almost ever since they first met, James and Sirius were inseparable; a double act; never one without the other. And when they looked at each other...it was like nobody else in the world existed. You could tell. They never dated other girls, even though Sirius's instinctive outwardly flirtatious nature and good looks made many of them crazy about him, and James's reputation as an amazing Quidditch player, and as a fun person, and okay, also his looks, made him quite popular with the ladies too. But they never felt the desire to date, both feeling like if they had the other that was more than enough. They knew everything about each other, to date. They told each other everything and never lied or kept secrets. And they snuggled up together in Sirius's bed every night. Their other two best friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, raised eyebrows at this but didn't bother commenting. Since that night in their first year, James decided he rather liked physical affection, and so be it the Common Room, the classroom, or the dorm room (or any other of their hiding places scattered across campus) he liked to snuggle into Sirius, or have him lean against him so that James could play with his hair because he knew Sirius had always liked it. In fact, it wasn't uncommon to see the pair waking around the castle, holding hands or with their arms around each other. They got a few curious looks, but when James had said one day offhandedly that he was single when Gideon Prewett was talking about a double date and if he wanted to join in, since, them both being troublemakers, they were friends, that made everyone more confused. But, apparently, no, James and Sirius were not dating.  
It was also no exaggeration to say that they spent all their waking hours together. James had always been...well, handsy, but not necessarily in a sexual way, with Sirius, since they were eleven, because it comforted his friend, who had never really received affection, emotional or physical. So James was Sirius's replacement family. He'd been to the Blacks' house before, one summer when they were twelve, and stuck it out the whole time to keep Sirius company, much as Walburga and Orion Black seemed to hate him. Sirius had been eternally grateful, and told James that he loved him more than anybody, and thought of him as family. James had been too overcome with emotion to speak, apparently, because he only nodded furiously and burrowed his way into Sirius's chest, staying there, to let him know his feelings were mutual. More often than not after that, Sirius stayed over at the Potters' household, going there almost every day, sometimes bringing his brother Regulus with him because he couldn't bare to leave him at home. Regulus still respected his parents a bit, but their home environment was torture for any child, and he was a good kid, as James, Sirius, Euphimia and Fleamont Potter agreed once over dinner, making him blush beet red. 

"Siri," whispered James, toying with a lock of his wavy black hair. Sirius was sitting on James's lap, leaning into his chest, a regular affection for the two by now. His best friend looked up to meet his eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
James stayed silent for a while, thinking of what it is he wanted to say. Then he shook his head and wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind.  
"Nothing." he murmured.  
They were fourteen, and Sirius was never more madly in love. He wanted to be with James all the time. He wanted to touch him so badly. Wanted to kiss him. In truth, his breath hitched whenever James touched him, but he accepted the affections gladly. He wondered why James was always like that. Habit? Pity? Or hopefully love? Yes, Sirius hoped above all that James loved him too. Of course, he knew James loved him - he said so himself all the time. But was he in love with him?  
Sirius didn't know whether he should shove aside his feelings and try to just be friends, or whether he should embrace them and and gather the courage to tell James. As he was seeing it, there was no way he could ignore his feelings, as they burned him alive every day (in the best possible way). It was bliss, being around James. But after a while, he started feeling desperate for more. He couldn't take it sometimes, and had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom to go cool off. He could tell it upset James. He'd never not told him anything before, and he was clearly hiding something. But Sirius just couldn't bring himself to say it, scared that he might ruin their friendship.  
"It's not friendship, it's love, on both ends," Remus had said comfortingly to him once, but Sirius had just rolled his eyes. 

One stormy night, as Sirius was about to enter his sixth year, he had a huge fight with his mother. She'd screamed all kinds of abuse at him. He was worthless, an idiot, a sinner, scum. Her words really hit him hard, and he wondered if it was actually true. Then she shouted some more, about Gryffindor, and him being corrupted, especially by that "nasty Potter brat". That really sent Sirius over the edge. He screamed defiantly back at her, and she kicked him to the ground, and he bruised his jaw badly. But he refused to cry out. Instead, he gave her a ferocious, angry glare, and ran quickly up to his room where he packed up his suitcase - it was nearing the end of the holidays anyway - and took his broom and flew out of his bedroom window, not bothering to close it, with his little black cat secured into it, inside her cushioned cage that she admittedly hated being in but was only used for transportation. Sirius had begged and pleaded for that cat four years ago, and grudgingly his mother gave in. He loved her. And he hoped that they'd both be safe where he was headed. The Potters always told him he was welcome to stay with them. He'd always humbly declined the offer, thinking it was surely too much work for them, and how if his mother hated him as much as she said, she deserved to have him, and how he couldn't leave Reg. But somewhere along the way he snapped, because he was flying to the Potter household, fighting back tears, longing for James's warm embrace so he could bury his face in his jumper and cry his eyes out, and then finally be happy with him. The wind bellowed into his ears, and the rain soaked him, and the papers in his room were probably scattered everywhere. He couldn't wait to see the look on his mother's face. It struck him yet again that it was over. He never had reason to see the dreaded House of Black again. And he flew even faster, until he landed outside the Potters' front door, albeit a bit wobbly, and knocked desperately. To his immense relief, it was James who opened the door, and Sirius dropped everything (immediately feeling a pang of guilt after he heard his cat meow) to run headfirst into James's chest, almost knocking him to the floor. James was shocked, but held him, until Mrs Potter came to see what the fuss was about, who the sobbing creature on their doorstep was. She took one look at soaking wet Sirius clutching onto James like a lifeline, crying into his jumper like he'd envisioned, and James with his arms tightly around him, and with a flick of her wand brought Sirius's things inside, letting out and drying his cat.  
James slowly shuffled in with Sirius still holding into him, who gratefully accepted a hot mug of tea and settled into a sofa, wrapped safely in a blanket and James's embrace. It was half an hour before anyone spoke.  
"Sirius, dear, what ever happened?" Euphimia finally asked. Sirius sniffed, and James held his hand.  
"I ran away from home, Mrs Potter. I'm sorry, this is the only place I could think of, and the only place I wanted to be."  
She smiled warmly at him.  
"Don't you worry about that, son, you just stay here as long as you like with James." Fleamont said, eyes gleaming and watery. Sirius thanked him.  
"What happened?" James asked softly after some more time.  
"We had a fight. Mother and I. She was screaming at me again. Said I was scum, worthless, you know the package by now, Jamie." Sirius told him sullenly, receiving a kiss on the head from him.  
"Then she said bad things about you. So I yelled back at her. She kicked me to the floor and then hit me some more, the old bat. Guess I just got sick of that house." he touched his swollen jaw. Mrs Potter gasped softly. Even though she knew Sirius's home life was hardly desirable, for some reason she'd never imagined something to this extent.  
"Oh, love, let me get you some ice for that," she said hurriedly, running to the kitchen while Sirius was being kissed repeatedly by James: first on his cheek, then his bruise, then his forehead. Fleamont didn't make a comment or ask any questions, which Sirius was thankful for. He endlessly appreciated all of James's affection, but it was bad for him; he couldn't help getting his hopes up. James brushed some of his hair aside, looking at him tenderly.  
"It's all okay now." he whispered, pulling Sirius into his chest again, pretending not to hear the muffled, shaky sob. Euphimia came back with an ice pack and James softly pressed it to Sirius's face.  
"Would you like to have a shower? You must be freezing and uncomfortable from the rain," said Mrs Potter sympathetically. Sirius nodded, and was guided up the stairs by James, who was constantly giving him kisses all over his face. He seemed reluctant to let Sirius go into the bathroom by himself.  
"I'll be fine," Sirius assured him, needing private time to collect himself. James understood, and grudgingly left after a last kiss on his neck. Sirius's first thought, as his heart thumped wildly, was, that was a bit intimate. He realized that James had cheered him up as well, because his face was hot now instead of cold, and all he could think about was what James meant by them. Was it possible that James actually knew about his feelings and was doing this to distract him from being sad because he loved him, but as a friend?!  
As he stripped and stepped into the shower, he thought about back home. He felt a dull sadness. It wouldn't go away. It was like something was missing. He stepped back out again and into a pair of his pyjamas and padded to James's room, not even considering sleeping somewhere else.  
As soon as he stepped in, Sirius remembered, and had to grab the doorframe to stop himself from doubling over, the tears already slipping out of his eyes. James was next to him immediately, taking him to the bed.  
"Siri, what's wrong? Talk to me, please. I mean, that was stupid. Everything's wrong. What can I do to make it better?" he rambled worriedly.  
"Regulus," Sirius managed to choke out, and James understood.  
"Oh, Siri. I'm so sorry." he wrapped his arms around Sirius, kissing his head, and Sirius sobbed into his shoulder, body shaking. He'd left his beloved little brother behind. And there was no forgiving that. He and Regulus had always talked of how they'd escape one day together. Sirius recalled this and wept harder.  
"Jamie," he cried. "I left him...he's n-not going to forg-give me,"  
James stroked his back and kissed his tears away. Sirius shivered and felt a bit better, but still had a panicked yet dull sensation stuck in him.  
"He's your brother. He loves you." James promised. Sirius clung to him for a bit longer. Then he sniffed and pulled out of the embrace to look at James.  
"I miss him already," he whispered, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
"It's been a long day." James whispered back. "Shall we sleep?"  
Sirius looked at the pillows. They did seem tempting. But as long as he was feeling awful, he wanted James to pamper him. It was an inexplicable feeling, but he wanted James to spoil him and cuddle him and kiss him.  
"Jamie. What was that about?" Sirius asked, touching all the places where James had kissed him. "The...the - "  
"Yeah, okay, I know!" James interrupted. "You don't have to say it." He was blushing cherry red.  
"I'm sorry." he mumbled.  
"Don't be," Sirius replied, heart swelling with hope. He met James's eyes, and had no time to get in another word before he felt James's lips on his own. His eyes widened. James's were closed. He could feel butterflies exploding in his stomach. James was gripping Sirius tightly, but quickly broke the kiss with a soft popping noise.  
"I'm sorry." he repeated. "Siri, I...I love you. But you probably already knew that long ago. It was so obvious. I mean, I'm in love with you. Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry. I ruined it, didn't I? This was supposed to be a comfortable place for you to live." James said guiltily, hanging his head. He didn't look up until he was shoved backwards by Sirius. He expected a fist, maybe, but not another passionate kiss. He wasn't going to protest, though. He gripped Sirius's hips, fingers digging into the skin, and groaned. Sirius's tongue had flicked across his lips, and he opened them, a whine escaping his mouth as Sirius brushed his tongue along the roof of James's mouth. James kissed back eagerly, taking this all as a good sign. But Sirius broke off gently, laughing at James's attempts to get another kiss.  
"Jamie," he said his name so happily that James's heart melted. "I love you. I fucking love you too."  
And James promptly pulled him back for another desperately long kiss, sucking his bottom lip until he heard the almost anguished whimper he'd been aiming for.  
"James," Sirius moaned his name as if it were a prayer. James thought he felt himself actually purring. Sirius felt his tongue sliding roughly into his mouth and shivered. James pulled Sirius down next to him, until they were side by side facing each other, while kissing him the whole time, more gently now. James groaned.  
"Siri," he mumbled against his lips. "Siri, you feel so good."  
He had several seconds to register the blush on Sirius's cheeks before he kissed him again lingeringly.  
Sirius was panting and out of breath, but so was James.  
"Wow," James whispered with admiration. "That was the best feeling I've ever experienced. Seriously," He felt his cheeks warm. He was just so wonderful at saying embarrassing things! But he only said what was on his mind...  
"James," Sirius sighed contentedly. "This is literally the only good thing to come out of today. But it's worth it." he snuggled into James's chest, letting his head get pet.  
"Undoubtedly, I wanted to leave. It hurts, though, whenever Mother says those things to me. Sometimes I think they're true. Sometimes I know they are. The only things I'm sure aren't true are the things she said about you." Sirius paused to let James kiss his face.  
"They are not true. You're amazing," he growled. A kiss on each cheek, his chin, his nose, forehead, jawline, temple, neck. Sirius let himself smile. "God, I love you." he mumbled very quietly.  
"But Regulus...I feel so awful."  
James hugged him to his body.  
"Please try and sleep for now baby," he said soothingly. "It'll be alright. I've got you, always. Just forget all the bad dreams. You're safe."  
Sirius sniffled. He couldn't quite forget Regulus, but, as they shimmied under the blankets, he managed to fall asleep feeling warm and safe enveloped in James's arms, listening to the thunder. His black cat had come in while he was showering, and now crept under the covers to curl up at their feet. The storm made him think of earlier when he was flying away, and he told James that he couldn't sleep at first. But then James started talking, telling him about what would happen as soon as they saw Regulus at Hogwarts, how he'd be a bit hostile and grudging, but accept the apology eventually and run away to live with them, with the Potters, and they'd all be happy and safe together. That was what would happen, undoubtedly. This story soothed Sirius to sleep. 

When Sirius woke up, the first thing he noticed was the lack of warm arms around him. He'd only been conscious for a few seconds but he missed them sorely. He rolled over and there was no James. Sirius shot up, panicked. He didn't know why, but he needed James with him. He was necessary, like water or even oxygen. His eyes searched the room wildly until he saw James walk slowly into the bedroom. When he saw Sirius, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I...didn't know where you were. I panicked," Sirius admitted sheepishly. James bounded up to him and flopped onto the bed, knocking Sirius down and landing on top of him, nuzzling his chest.  
"I was just in the bathroom," he said, chuckling and kissing Sirius's bare chest, where the buttons cams undone. He felt goosebumps on the skin and smirked.  
"Good morning to you too," he said, watching Sirius blush.  
"Morning," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. James pounced, and he was kissing Sirius intensely.  
"I missed you," James breathed.  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed. They both laughed, because how could you miss somebody you'd only been separated from for several minutes? Such was love.  
Sirius's line of thought was broken as a muffled moan slipped out of his mouth.  
"Jamie! Ohhhh," he gasped, because James was trailing hot, wet kisses down Sirius's jaw and neck. He stopped in one place to carefully kiss and suck the skin, making Sirius whimper. All of a sudden his hands were tangled in James's hair, pushing his head closer. His eyes squeezed shut as he squirmed in pleasure. Then it stopped. Sirius opened his eyes.  
James was leaning above him, smirking smugly. Sirius glared at him, huffing, trying to get up.  
"Siri, wait," James pleaded, kissing his neck again. Sirius slumped back down again unwillingly.  
"Just wanted to see your face," James explained, cheeks tinted red. "It was so...I loved it, because you were like that because of me. It was so...sexy," he mumbled, embarrassed. Sirius looked over this in his head and imagined the situation reversed. James was being pinned down onto the bed, shirt slightly undone, squirming and gasping with his face screwed up in pleasure. Okay, sexy indeed. But he forgot about that instantly because James's sweet tongue was on his neck again, and he groaned quite loudly. James nipped his skin lightly with his teeth and then kissed it, looking at Sirius's reaction. It seemed to be very positive, so he continued with relish, sucking another hickey onto Sirius's neck. Sirius whimpered.  
"James - " he moaned, and said boy came up for a kiss which Sirius quickly accepted, clutching onto him. James could feel fingernails digging into his back and smiled. Then his smile was replaced by a desperate groan. Damn it, Sirius was good at this. 

If you thought they were practically a couple already and that not much would change in their relationship, you were very wrong and misguided. Because while before you could say they were always seen together, now they were attached at the hip. It didn't take Euphimia and Fleamont Potter long to figure out what happened, obviously. James had tugged Sirius into the living room and onto his lap in an armchair, and just as he was about to kiss him both James's parents came in. Everybody stayed silent, surveying the situation, until Euphimia said, "Oh, boys, I'm so happy for you!"  
Of course, James took this as a sign that their relationship was accepted and kissed Sirius all the time, including and especially in the presence of his parents. But sometimes Sirius squirmed away, feeling awkward and embarrassed, especially when James pulled him down for that kiss just seconds after Euphimia had spoken. It was supposed to be a heated one, so apparently James didn't see why that should change. But Sirius pulled away quickly.  
"James," he hissed, face flushed.  
Fleamont chuckled.  
"No, go ahead son, don't let us stop you," he said, still laughing as he and his wife left the room. 

***  
They did get a few insults and homophobes at Hogwarts, particularly Slytherins but no Hufflepuffs, but it was nothing they didn't expect. What Sirius was more surprised about was Remus's reaction.  
James liked to kiss Sirius, a lot, wherever he was. And the first thing Remus said when he saw them in the Hogwarts Express was, "See, I told you, James!"  
He grinned smugly. Sirius frowned.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
He looked to James, who averted his eyes immediately. Then he looked to Remus who smiled sheepishly at him.  
"Wait, Rem, if you knew, then why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" asked Sirius disbelievingly.  
"Well, y'see, James was in love with you for years, practically since you first met, but he made me promise not to tell you because he's a hopeless romantic and he wanted everything to be perfect - "  
"He gets the point!" James interrupted. Sirius gave him a look.  
"In love with me for years?" he was wearing a grin. James turned red, but let himself be assaulted by Sirius's lips. Eventually he had to come up for air, but the noises were too much for Remus, who got up and went to find another compartment (Peter had left ages ago) and Sirius and James snogged in peace for most of the journey.  
James had moved to his lap now, and was straddling Sirius, shoving him back into the seat and kissing him furiously, and they were so distracted that they didn't notice their compartment door sliding open. They didn't even realize that he stood there for two minutes, and not even when he cleared his throat. He coughed loudly. James jolted, and both boys looked at the doorway. There stood Severus Snape, smirking at them. James shrank into Sirius for a few seconds, and then remembered that he must not show weakness in front of Snivellus, so he adjusted himself on Sirius's lap until he was comfortable and casually slung an arm around his neck.  
"What do you want, Snape?" he asked, annoyed at the interruption. Snape looked a bit surprised at his confident reaction, but soon composed himself.  
"I suppose your mother will be happy for you, Black," he sneered, turning his attention on Sirius, who just laughed.  
"My mother can shit herself for all I care," Sirius declared. Snape blinked. James grinned at them, and gave Sirius a gentle kiss. He peeked up to see Snape's reaction, which was halfway between horrified and disgusted, and then he quickly whispered something in Sirius's ear.  
"Let's put on a show for Snivellus,"  
His eyes glinted with mischief. So Sirius slammed James into himself and gave him the most aggressive kiss he could muster up, shoving his tongue into his mouth and letting his hands roam James's body. James was taken aback at first, but then kissed back, making sure to moan and groan every now and then, which was easy because he didn't even need to fake it.  
"Sirius," he panted, and his voice was cracked with want. They were so into it that they almost didn't notice Snape's face, scrunched up sourly, as he slammed the compartment door shut and ran down the hall, screaming.  
"They were SNOGGING, Lily!! Help me!"  
Sirius snorted when he heard this, which disrupted their kiss. James pulled his mouth away gently, heart thumping.  
"That was...hot," he admitted.  
"Hot is for sure," Sirius laughed breathlessly. For a moment they were silent, catching their breath. Peter slid into their compartment.  
"We're almost there, you should change into your robes - oh, no...I mean, sorry to interrupt - " he squeaked, scurrying away. James rolled his eyes.  
"This place is overflowing with homophobes." 

***

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading! i was really excited about posting this, and i hope you enjoyed ;) it would mean a lot to me if you commented or gave my story a kudos (if you liked it) <3


End file.
